Raman spectroscopy is a light scattering effect from a monochromatic light source, usually a laser wherein the light impinges upon molecules of a material being analyzed (analyte) and excites electrons of the analyte into a virtual state. Raman light is observed when the electron returns to its base state. Normally, the Raman effect is too weak to be used as a tool to sense and identify a small number of molecules. However, in the presence of a nanostructured material that exhibits SERS activity, the Raman effect may be greatly enhanced. A SERS active structure typically consists of a SERS active material, such as gold or silver having nanostructure features.